


Height - Prompt

by NaeSpark



Series: The Sweet Scent of Rosemary [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-29
Updated: 2011-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaeSpark/pseuds/NaeSpark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya prepared a romantic night in, but Rose seems upset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Height - Prompt

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt for Bloodyqueenkight on tumblr.

  It was yet another lovely night in the Lalonde Estate.

  As Rose left in her vehincle to buy our much needed supplies, groceries, I was at home preparing our evening.

  I had put a nice music in the background and lit some small scented candles around the living room. I sat on the sofa and waited for her arrival.

  I did not have to wait much, since I had taken a bit too much time correcting and aligning everything perfectly in their rightful places, making our space as aesthetically appealing as I could. I heard the door being unlocked and made my way to the entrance, where Rose’s face was hidden by a paper bag of considerable size.

  “Kanaya, will you help me with this”

  “Certainly”

  I picked the bag up and we carried the groceries together to the kitchen. As we placed them in their respective places, Rose huffed and asked me to set some supplies on the top shelf of the cabinet.

  “Is something the matter, Rose?” She shook her head but she still displayed slight annoyance. “Are you sure?”

  She sighed deeply and smiled apologetically. “Positive. It’s nothing.”

  “Alright.” I rested my arm on her shoulders, making her lean her head in my direction as we made our way to the sofa. We sat down in each other’s arms, enjoying the company and observing as the candlelights twinkled and danced on the white walls.

  Rose sighed deeply.

  “Rose, do not make me doubt your honesty. Are you certain that nothing troubled you? I accept a no as an answer but we both know that would not be accurate.” I whispered into her ear, kissing the top of her head. Her hair smelt slightly of lavender.

  “Forgive me… it’s just something that bothers me.” She sighed. “But I don’t want you to know, because you will laugh at me.”

  “Why would I laugh at you, Rose love?”

  “Nevermind.” She shook her head and blushed slightly.

  That was new.

  “Rose, dear” I chuckled. “Please do tell me.”

  She exhaled in a delicious pouty expression.

  “ _Fine_.” She looked away. “I’m mad because you are so much taller than I am. _There_.”

  I forced my lips shut to avoid a smile and all the giggling that squeezed itself to set itself free of my chest.

  “Oh” I managed.

  “You find this amusing.” She sighed.

  “I find it… adorable.”

  “Of course you do.” She crossed her arms.

  I pulled her closer to me. “Is it a serious issue to you?” I expressed my concern. “I do not wish to make you feel uncomfortable.”

  She raised a corner of her mouth and chuckled in amusement, laying comfortably under my arm with her head on my chest.

  “You truly believe there could be an obstacle as silly as that between us?” She giggled. “Are you going to tell me that you can shrink?”

  I blushed and bit my lower lip.

  “No… however I…” I sighed. “I am not fond of the idea of your feeling unwell regarding me.”

  “Kanaya. It’s a childish thing, alright?” She looked me in the eyes.

  “Yes but”

  “Kanaya.”

  “I…”

  “Kanaya Maryam, I will not bring this up, alright?”

  I sighed. “As you wish.”

  “Also” She confessed. “I might be feeling so pissed because I don’t want to admit to myself that I actually enjoy this.”

  “Pardon?” I blinked in surprise.

  “I like feeling small with you… I feel safe.”

  “Oh. That is… shockingly honest.”

  “Yes” She admitted. “Let’s not talk about it ever again.”

  And so my lover fell asleep in my arms.

**Author's Note:**

> www.naesnark.tumblr.com


End file.
